User talk:Sepidehalavi
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Esl learning Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thank you Madam. I'll be in touch with you whenever i needed help. For the time being everything is OK. But I wonder if you could upload prettier cats. If I were you I would walk around the campus searhing feverishly for a lovely Shirazi cat, Take a neat photo of it and upload it on the blog at least because of my prejudice for my homecountry. Besides Persian cats are popular all over the world. If you don't believe in me just follow the link below and you''ll see lots of chubby and flappy Persian cats that probably you've seen many of them.'' http://www.google.com/images?um=1&hl=fa&biw=1073&bih=414&tbs=isch%3A1&sa=1&q=persian+cats If you haven't got the time to take photos of them I can assume that. I'm looking forward to your command SIR. Sayedali 14:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) i need a little help hi could you tell me how to make different categories in a page? another problem i learned how to create categories but i'd really like to know how to create sections. Question Hi dear Dr.Alavi ; First of all I wanted to thank you , because of this wonderful site ! it's really fun , entertaining & ofcourse knowledgeable . we , really needed to do something different as the members of Shiraz University ( one of the best Universities in Iran ) . I really thank you for giving us this chance ! and I wanted to know that how members can chat with each other , is it by using the TALK PAGE or not ? if it is so , how ? Hello. I just submitted the URL of the weblog to mostly visited search engines such as Google, Bing and many others so that people all across the globe may have access or visit the site using search engines. I hope you are quite familiar with URL submission, otherwise visit the link below: http://www.google.com/addurl/?continue=/addurl Hi Dr.Alavi I had a problem with my exlusive page(i.e. English Words with an Interesting History ). I spend a portion of my time writing etymologies but as you see visitors ARE NOT ABLE TO LEAVE COMMENT on the page. That's why I made a new page and fortunately I could recive a commnet showing one of the visitor's interest in my page but then I saw that it is moved under its own category again and that bothers me alot. besides I can not see the link to my page on any pages of the blog including Home, Popular Pages and links shown on top of the Home page. Now what I want to ask you to do for me is to provide me with this service (i.e commenting) Yours Truly Sayed Ali Hashemi 10:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC)